shattered_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Diwana
Introduction Diwana, also known as the Red Land, the planes of Solon, the heart of stroms and the Rustfields. It is one of the major dimensions and inhabited by the (...). Enviroment Diwana consists of a central huge continent known as Gethi. There are a few small archipelagos sorrounding the continent together with the great ocean Tetis. The biggest of these islands is the island Gasei. Beneath the entire continent and most of the islands lies a huge tunnel system known as Gor Drun, remains of a ancient empire. Tidereefs The ocean of Tetis is in constant movement, following the force of Diwanas bright sun. The sea around Gethi can be seen as a big ring with the water covering only two-thirds of it while constantly moving. This causes the reefs to be exposed of water about six hours per day. Following the power of this cycle the water sometimes rans into the tunnels of Gor Drun. There they either flow back into the great ring after a few days or evaporate and rise as mist to the surface. The reefs are full of life, with sponges and corales aswell as huge anemones covering almost every rock. These reefs schimmer in the brightest colors, raging from red over violett to blue. As soon as the water perishes, animals invade the reefs to search for fishes and molluscs and where chaught in small salty ponds. Forests There are three kinds of forests in Diwana: Swamplands Almost the entire coastline of Diwana is covered in mangroveforests together with alot of other saltresistant plants. Most plants filfter the salt into small ponds or lakes that dry when the sun comes. After countless years, every part of the coast that does not host plants is covered in thick layers of salt, sometimes even creating tall pillars or rocks. The swamplands are full of life with saltmoors, sweetwater rivers, alot of huge trees aswell as herbs and creepers. In some cases, the underground tunnels are completly flood with saltwater. Due to cave-ings, the water is trapped there and consumed by trees who pierce threw the tunnels walls, creating long and thin roads of green swampland that reaches very far into the inland. This sometimes even creates entire webs of treelines that grow in dry bushland. Dustwoods The Dustwoods, also known as Wanderwoods are the second largest forests in Diwana. They consist only of a special kind of trees that are able to move threw their roots. These woods consist of hundred up to ten thousands of wandering trees, following the water. They move between 10 and 100 kilometers per year and are usually accompanied by other plants and animals. Each of these trees is connected with the rest of the trees. Should one of them die, he is usually devoured by the others within a few days. As the wood travels on, he leaves behind a few dead stems. The Wanderwoods sometimes even travel across the Gor Drun when water becomes to precious. Gravewoods Gravewoods are those Wanderwoods that got lost in the desert after a long drought. These forests are almost completly dead with hundreads to thousands of dead trees. The only life in these woods are the insect colonies that feast upon the dead wood and the corpses burried inside of the stems by the (...). In some cases a Gravewood is revived by a riptide, filling the dead trees with countless herbs and bushes growing out of them. Bushland The majority of Diwana is covered in Bushland, also known as Windsteppe or Dustplanes. The ground is usually very dry and covered with small weaves, drymoss and webfungi. Above it tower grass perennials or dry bushes and thornbranches. Almost all plants in the bushlands are extremly resistant against frosts since the cold nights cover everything unprotected with a thick layer of frost that melts in the morning. When ever it rains the bushland rapidly starts to change as small ponds form from which insects and slumbering amphibians awake and fill the air with loud noises. Deserts There are alot of deserts in Diwana, the biggest being Solons eye in the middle of Gethi. These deserts, also known as Rustplanes, are almost completly devoid of life. They mainly consist of dry red stone and the rustsand. Category:Lore Category:Dimensions